


亡冬尽头之花

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，一切糖刀都归A社所有。致我的挚友泰格温与卡利斯，她们曾陪我走向欧尔，如今指挥官已经继续前行，而我站在巨龙阵地的终点，只希望自己还能回头。泰格温/卡利斯，反正是刀
Relationships: Carys/Tegwen (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 1





	亡冬尽头之花

在那个改变了泰格温命运的午后，她坐在圣林之地的草坪上，望着一株新种荚在慢慢绽开。如同在此之前许许多多平凡的午后一样，阳光正洒在她身上，温暖而惬意。

泰格温记起了几年前，她曾跟随她的导师穿过卡勒顿之森，将一窝意外掉落的鸟蛋送回树桠上，当时正好有一只小鸟破壳而出，它抖着绒毛，摇晃着身子，跟在他们身后。泰格温停下来，迷惑地看着它。

“它为什么要跟着你？”

特拉赫恩弯下腰，捧起了那只步履蹒跚的幼鸟：“它以为自己是我的雏鸟。”

“为什么它以为它是你的雏鸟？你看起来一点也不像鸟啊。”

“这是印随。有些动物刚刚出生的时候，会把第一眼见到的当作是自己的父母，这只雏鸟以为我们都是鸟，或者它以为自己也是希尔瓦里……呃，幼年体的。”

第一次离开圣林之地的泰格温若有所思地点点头：“但是希尔瓦里没有幼年体，所以希尔瓦里不会印随。”

初生者笑了，雏鸟在他手里叽叽喳喳地吵着要食物。

“当心，泰格温。如果有朝一日你能成为新生者的园丁，也许你会有不同的看法，那些树苗对接引者的好奇心就如同雏鸟的印随一样。”

而现在，刚刚觉醒的希尔瓦里伸展着自己的躯体，她用翠绿色的眼瞳绕着自己的接引者打转。“我叫卡利斯，”她说，仿佛觉得梦境赋予自己的名字发音很有趣一样重复道：“卡利斯，卡利斯。我觉醒了吗？这里就是泰瑞亚吗？我什么时候才会有野猎？我能当守望者吗？你呢？”终于，她的眼珠不再乱转了，她定定地望着对方，年长者看到了一张天真热诚的面孔：“你叫什么？”

枝桠与荆棘啊，泰格温心想，我有了一株树苗。

于是泰格温牵起了卡利斯，从圣林之地到安文海滩，眼见她的树苗学会战斗，学会守望，她伸开自己的枝桠，将卡利斯庇护在了她的树荫下。直到她被那面镜子送到欧尔，在一片腐臭与死亡笼罩的黑暗之中，泰格温坐下来，蜷起自己，想起了她在梦境中见到的欧尔。她只在那时曾有一瞬瞥见了这片大地，它死气沉沉，了无生气，然后她就移开了目光。

真正的欧尔比梦境中的匆匆一瞥还要更可怕千百万倍。

然后卡利斯出现了，呼唤着她的名字，朝她奔过来的身影轻盈得像一只飞鸟，仿佛带着曾在她梦境中投入欧尔的那缕阳光。泰格温站起来，满怀惊惧，浑身发抖。

“卡利斯，你这疯丫头，你是不是也摸了那面镜子？！你为什么永远不听我——”

但是卡利斯却已经扑过来，紧紧地抱着她，她柔软而温暖的身体贴着她，泰格温突然听到自己的心跳正在胸口颤动。

“太好了，感谢母树，”她的树苗连声感叹，喜悦满溢在她清脆的声音中，“我终于找到你了！”

泰格温捂住她的嘴：“小声点，你想引来复生军吗？”

“对不起嘛。”卡利斯在她的手心后悄声咕哝，“你别生气，可我不是一个人来的，我碰都没有碰那面镜子。是苍白之树为我们开了一道传送门，我们可以回家啦。”

一时太多情绪混乱，泰格温竟感觉有点晕眩，她松开了手。卡利斯看着她，绿色的瞳仁在黑暗中闪着光，她忽然说：“我害怕。”

泰格温柔声问：“你怕什么？”

“我怕这片犹如噩梦般的大地，我怕那些没有灵魂受到诅咒的复生军。”卡利斯悄声回答，“我还怕你会突然不见，我再也找不到你了。”

泰格温看到她的眼睛里映出了自己的身影，也只映着自己的身影，于是她拉住了卡利斯的手。她自己的一颗心也被恐惧所侵占，但她却说：“别怕，也别回头。”

“我们回家。”

然后，在圣林之地的草坪上，卡利斯几乎要抱着她打滚，她开心地大笑，又朝着自己的导师伸出手臂，她的害怕是真的，她的喜悦也是真的。如同后来她们在沼泽猎杀邪灵赫博泽，如同后来她们在利爪岛赢得艰难的胜利，卡利斯似乎永远不会改变。她还是那么天真，那么莽撞，那么无辜，那么没心没肺，黑暗与恐怖从她的心头掠过，却不曾留下一点痕迹。

“卡利斯，你这傻丫头，”泰格温心有余悸地说，“我再也不要让你离开我的视线了。”

在她已不知说了多少次这句话后，突然有一天，卡利斯转过身，踮起脚，凑到她面前。透过她的双眼，泰格温终于又看到了那片曾经洒在她梦地里的阳光。

“真的吗？”她问道，“永永远远？”

她的绿眼睛闪烁着，在这一片腐气蔓延的沼泽里，泰格温甚至能呼吸到她皮肤上木叶的芬芳。她也许并不真正明白自己问了什么，她的眼神还犹如出生时一样热切，泰格温见过许许多多的新生者，没有其他的希尔瓦里像她的树苗。而那是她最怕的事：在险境里承诺保护某人，在战争中承认爱着某人。

但是卡利斯，卡利斯天真无辜、勇敢无畏，永远不会放弃，永远不会离去，于是泰格温妥协了。一个希尔瓦里理应拥有两颗心，泰格温一向自认只有直面敌人的坚决，却无回顾身后之人的勇气，此刻她却终于能向前一步，合上卡利斯的手，十指相扣，呼吸相融，她把自己的手和那颗始终犹豫不安却热切跳动的心一齐交到了对方手上。

“卡利斯，我的树苗，我的雏鸟。”她喃喃低语，在千万的梦境中，她让卡利斯看到了她的梦境，“我的卡利斯，我永远不会让你离开我的视线。”

后来，泰格温果然实现了她的承诺，从安文海滩到轻语沼泽，从利爪岛到瘟疫拱门，她们始终并肩作战，不离不弃，直到她站在和风大教堂的雕像前注视着卡利斯离去的背影。她的雏鸟从此要单飞了。

而卡利斯却没有再朝她回望一眼，没能将她最后在信号的烟花里的画面烙印于心，因为泰格温总是说：

“别怕。别回头。”

泽坦死后第二年的和风季，卡利斯在亡冬岛筑起了她向泰格温承诺的她们的小屋。当契约团指挥官踏入她的花园时，她已经在这片远离家乡的土地上种好了从圣林之地带来的花种。

那位名声响彻泰瑞亚的英雄小心翼翼地避开刚刚破土的幼芽，踏着稳健的脚步来到她的朋友面前，她风尘仆仆得像是冒险家，却又身姿挺拔得犹如战士。她开口时面色凝重：“墨德摩斯觉醒了。”

只要这一句话，卡利斯就明白了一切。

“契约团在紧急召集所有能召集到的人手，我觉得应该亲自来通知你。我们需要苍白掠夺者，但如果你想——”

“我想参战。”卡利斯说。

指挥官注视着她的朋友，没有了泰格温的卡利斯变了很多，她记得以前总是看到她们形影不离，直到战争改变了一切，战争摧毁了一切。他们最终赢得了辉煌的胜利，但那也没能阻止另一场战争爆发在即。

“战争永不完结，对吗？”

“我不知道。”指挥官回答，“也许有一天，上古巨龙的威胁已经消除，所有种族不再互相攻讦，也许有一天，噩梦回到梦境的怀抱中，泰瑞亚如同现在欧尔的大地一样绽放生机。也许到那一天，战争会结束。”

“也许到那一天。”卡利斯低声重复道。她已经为最后一朵花松完了土，她希望自己很快就能回来，希望回来的时候她的花圃还没有枯萎。

“我们走吧。”她说。

然后她站起来，哼着一首苍白掠夺者与守夜人连队合作时，她从一个人类那里学到的歌：关于战斗，关于恐惧，关于噩梦与长夜，关于凛冬已过半。那时每个人都有自己害怕与担忧的事，唯有卡利斯无忧无虑、无所畏惧。

她唱得并不算动听。而指挥官转过脸，轻轻擦干了眼泪。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 卡利斯最后唱的是《无惧此夜》（。


End file.
